


Why Can't I Marry My Best Friend?

by phanipiel (Klaine_Lover)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Royalty, very slight homophobia, very slight mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/phanipiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Phillip must marry before he turns 21. He doesn't want to, but if he doesn't his great uncle will become king. Phil hosts a ball to meet his suitors. Will his future wife be there?</p><p>Dan is Phil's personal servant. He'd rather spend his days in the library rather than doing actual servant duties. Thankfully, he's also Phil's best friend so he doesn't have to do much of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't I Marry My Best Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a few months now. This is kind of based on Cinderella but I wanted to follow the prince instead of Cinderella and then I thought I could actually follow a servant instead. Originally I wanted to write a completely original story of that but with two girls. I didn't put any names in at first so that I could decide on those later. I had also thought maybe I could change this into a phanfic. It was before I had actually posted my first phanfic too.

There was once a man who loved to read. Almost every moment of every day was spent in far off lands with elves, dragons, and other magical creatures.

When he wasn’t thinking of fantastical worlds, he was working. He was the young king’s servant. The man had served the royal since they were teens and were the best of friends. If there were any spare moments between meetings or royal functions, the two men would either read their books or discuss the books they were reading. The man, Dan, cherished those minutes because the king understood and shared his passion for books.

The king and queen had passed away three years earlier from a sickness that had spread across the nation. Their only child became king at 18. Now he was almost 21 which was the royal marriage age in his country. All crown princes and princesses, and in rare instances monarchs, had to be married by 21 or the next-in-line would succeed them. Typically, monarchs were married and had children by the time they were crowned but this was a special case.

Suitors would soon be visiting the young king to try to win his hand (and heart). He was dreading the entire idea of women fighting for his love. There were only 8 months until his birthday.

“Why don't you just abolish the law, or at least postpone it until you're ready for marriage?” Dan asked one day while looking over the king’s mail.

“You know why I can't, Dan,” Phil responded. “The nobles would be upset, especially Duke Drumpf. It would most likely cause a war.”

Dan scrunched his nose in disdain. “I hate politics.”

“I know you do,” Phil chuckled. “As do I, but it's something I have to deal with unless I wish for Drumpf to be king. You know how horrible that would be.”

Dan hummed in agreement as he continued to go through the king’s mail. Duke Drumpf was a conservative, middle-aged hypocrite. He pretty much hated anyone that wasn't a straight, white man. Thankfully, most people in Ascana weren’t like that. However, if he became king, there would be nothing anyone could do about it. He was also Phil’s great uncle.

“Anything good in there” the king asked.

“Not really but there’s a couple letters from young ladies and a few from foreign princesses. All about attending the ball. Lady Louise of Pentland and Princess Hazel of Gliez Stil will definitely be attending,” Dan replied.

“They’re both great but I can't see myself falling for either,” the king groaned.

“Yes and most of the guests just want the throne, unfortunately,” Dan said while standing up.

“Where are you going?” Phil questioned.

“Did you forget I have a date tonight, Phil? You already gave me the night off,” the Dan grinned.

“Oh, yeah. Well, have fun. Will he be lucky enough to become your boyfriend?” Phil asked with a glint in his eye.

Same-sex relationships and marriages were completely legal in the country. However, it was common for people who required an heir to marry people of a different gender whether they were attracted to the person or not.

Dan walked out of the king’s personal library while sticking his tongue out. He was the only person in the world who could treat the king like this without being arrested for high treason.

 

Two hours later, Dan dragged his feet to his chambers. He had went to the Wandering Unicorn Pub with Damien, a local librarian. He was just like the others Dan had dated. They seemed interesting when he was chatting with them before going out and the dates would be fine. However, Dan was always bored halfway through. He couldn’t figure it out. Why did all the men end up being so dull? Maybe he just hadn’t found the one yet but that was a thought for later.

Dan slowly changed into nightclothes and crawled into bed. He was lucky that he was best friends with the king because that meant Dan had rooms near his friend. They were meant for a lady-in-waiting or royal but Phil wanted his friend to have the very best.

Dan’s rooms consisted of a large bedchamber with a massive down-filled bed, a moderately-sized bathroom, and a huge sitting room.

It didn’t take long for Dan to fall asleep. He dreamt of fairy tales that night where he was the protagonist. All of his love interests had the same, familiar face. All Dan knew was he was beautiful and a wonderful kisser.

 

Throughout breakfast the next morning, Dan tried to figure out who the dream man was. He just couldn’t place who it was.

“…Dan. Dan. Hello, anyone in there?” the king enquired while waving a hand in front of Dan's face.

“Wha…? Oh, sorry, Phil. I'm just a little distracted,” Dan replied.

“You must have had a really good time last night,” Phil said smirking.

“Oh, no. It was just like all the other dates,” Dan said. “I don’t know why this keeps happening. They seem fine before the date and then they're boring on the actual date. Am I doing anything wrong?”

“No, honey, maybe you just haven’t found the one yet and that's O.K. Or maybe you never will and that’s O.K. too.”

“I know but I really think he's out there somewhere,” Dan pleaded.

“Then he is. You just have to wait a bit,” the king said.

 

~One month later~

It was finally time for the ball. Most of the guests had arrived about a week ago. Dan was standing next to Phil in the king’s dressing room.

“Do I really need to do this?” Phil asked anxiously looking at himself in the mirror.

Dan sighed. “Technically, no. But if you don’t, you know what would happen.”

The king groaned as he sat down in an ornate chair and put his head in his hands. His best friend knelt beside him and gently rubbed his back.

“Look at the bright side,” Dan started, “You’ll be dancing with beautiful women all night and shouldn’t have to be near Drumpf.”

Phil lifted his head a bit. “But he will still be there. If I could’ve, I wouldn’t have even invited him. Damn civility and damn tradition.”

“Yeah well there’s not much we can really change right now,” Dan said as he stood up and held out a hand. “Come on, we need to get down there so we’re not late.”

“We won’t be late,” Phil said. “As my mother once said, ‘A queen is never late. Everyone is simply early.’”

“Alright, your royal queenship. Let’s make sure your people aren’t too early,” Dan joked.

Phil smirked and grabbed Dan’s hand. As he stood, he realized how close they were. Their noses almost touched. They stood like that for a few moments before Dan wrapped his arms around his friend. Phil reciprocated but it ended almost too soon. Dan straightened out his king’s jacket and fixed his hair.

 

Phil couldn’t take it anymore. If one more lady or princess asked if he could dance with them, he’d explode. Phil had to politely excuse himself for some air. He didn’t really know where he was going but he’d be happy if it was somewhere other than the ballroom.

Once he did stop and see where he was, he saw he subconsciously went to the library. It didn’t surprise him one bit. Phil loved staying in the library all day especially if it was with Dan. He liked skipping lessons to hide in the stacks.

Phil let out a sigh of relief when he closed the large oaken doors behind him. He was home. At least, until he heard a noise coming from the back of the room. He slowly moved back there.

It was a woman. She wore a soft blue gown and had light blonde hair styled into a bun. Phil recognized her from dinner but couldn’t recall seeing her in the ballroom.

“Hello?” Phil asked hesitantly.

The woman quickly spun around with wide eyes. “Oh,” she said in surprise and looked down. “I didn’t realize anyone would be here.” She looked up and realized whose presence she was in. The woman curtsied immediately. “I am so sorry, your majesty. I did not realize that was you.”

“No, I’m sorry for intruding on you. And don’t worry about curtsying. What are you doing here?” Phil asked.

“Honestly, sir, I don’t like dancing. I prefer to be around books.”

The king smiled. “I completely understand. But if you don’t like dancing, why even come here? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Of course not, your majesty. My mother forced me to. She wants me to marry well and since you’re the king, she wants me to marry you.”

“Ah, that makes sense. So basically she wants a higher status and she’s using you to achieve that?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Phil gave her a look. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Phil looked to the ceiling and sighed. “Why do all the nobility and other royals just care about status?” Phil made eye contact again. “Oh, I’m sorry I never asked what your name was.”

“Eleanor. I mean Lady Eleanor of Orma. I really should go back to the ball. Have a good night, your majesty.”

“Wait, you don’t need to leave if you don’t want to, Eleanor. I’m skipping out too. I can’t stand dancing anymore tonight. And please just call me Phil, don’t worry about my title,” Phil said.

“Well, in that case, Phil, please call me Ellie,” she said.

“Ellie, I like that. You said you like reading. I do too. What’s your favorite book?”

 

Dan was actually having a pretty good time. Since was the king’s best friend, he got to attend the ball as a regular guest rather than work. Thankfully, Phil had taught him how to dance, so Dan was able dance with various men and a few women. Well, he was having a good time until he heard a sneer coming from behind him.

“I cannot believe the king would allow such disgusting behavior.”

Dan turned and saw a tall, middle-aged man with dull, orange hair. “I honestly have no idea what you mean, Duke Drumpf. Please enlighten me,” Dan said sarcastically.

“You know exactly what I mean, boy. You flitting around the floor with other men. It’s absolutely appalling. If I was king, you would be scrubbing the floors rather than warming my nephew’s bed.”

“Thankfully, you are not. Your grace, I am hardly the only one dancing with the same gender. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to continue enjoying my evening without your input,” Dan said.

Drumpf rolled his eyes. “Whatever, boy. I will be king someday and you will regret it. Now where is my nephew? I haven’t spoken with him at all tonight.”

Dan looked around the ballroom and didn’t see his best friend. “I am not sure, your grace. Maybe he went out for some air. Please excuse me; I must go get some myself. I believe the Duchess of Orma would love to have someone to talk to.”

Dan immediately spun around and walked out of the ballroom. ‘Where did you go, Phil?’ he thought. He tried to think of where Phil would go if he was somewhere he didn’t want to be. Then, Dan remembered Phil running to the library to avoid his lessons.

Dan walked to the other side of the palace and opened the doors. As soon as he did, he heard voices from the back. One was definitely Phil’s and the other Dan didn’t recognize. All he was that it was a woman’s voice. A noblewoman’s voice at that.

“Really, Phil? You spilled flour all over your horse?” the woman asked.

“Yeah, I was playing a game with Dan and it just slipped right out my hands,” Phil answered enthusiastically.

Dan smiled at that. He recalled the time they were pretending to be bakers but they couldn’t play in the kitchen so they played in the stables. They had “borrowed” a sack of flour but in the teenage prince’s clumsiness, he slipped and dropped the flour. It took a few good washings to get all of the flour out of the horse’s fur.

“Phil, what are you doing in here?” Dan asked as walked up behind his friend and his companion.

“Oh, Dan, Ellie and I are just telling funny stories,” Phil said. “Is something wrong? Do I need to return to the ball?”

“No, I was just wondering where you were. I don’t think anyone else noticed you’re missing except your great uncle.” Phil groaned and Dan turned to Ellie. “Hello, Lady Eleanor.”

“Hello, Dan, Phil has told me a lot about you,” Ellie greeted.

“How do you know, Ellie, Dan?” Phil asked.

Dan gave him an incredulous look. “I’ve never met her before, but I was paying attention to all of the letters from the guests. Someone wasn’t.”

“You know I’m horrible at remembering names. And there were so many letters,” Phil complained.

“Also, there was a picture enclosed with the letter, so I already knew what Ellie would look like,” Dan retorted.

“That would be my mother’s doing,” Ellie piped in. “She’s trying to get leg up in this competition.”

“Of course she is,” Phil said. “I don’t care at all about any titles. I wish I didn’t need to do this. It’s so demeaning for all of those women to try to win my hand.”

“If don’t mind me asking, Phil, why are you even doing this then?” Ellie asked.

“Have you ever heard of Duke Drumpf?” Phil asked.

“Isn’t he the old guy with the fake orange hair?” Ellie inquired.

Both Dan and Phil snorted. “Yeah, he’s also my great uncle. If I don’t get married by the time I’m 21, he will become king and it would be the end of the kingdom.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Dan replied, “Well, he’s definitely a sexist, racist, and classist homophobe. Basically he disrespects anyone that’s not white, male, noble, or straight. I just got an earful from his at the ball because I was dancing with men.”

“Did he accuse you of sleeping with me again?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, he did actually,” Dan replied. “He said, and I quote, ‘If I were king, you would be scrubbing the floors rather than warming my nephew’s bed.’”

Phil sighed and Ellie gasped. “How can he be able to say such things?” she asked.

“It’s because he’s never said it in my presence, so technically I have no proof of ever saying that. Dan is a servant, so his word means nothing compared to Drumpf’s to a judge. Also, he’s rich and he could pay off the judge,” Phil explained.

“There’s not much we can do right now. We should go back before someone realizes you’re gone, Phil,” Dan said.

“I’ll see you later, Phil,” Ellie said. “I think I can avoid my mother for a little longer.”

“Uh, maybe not,” Dan said. “As I left, I directed Drumpf, over to her. She might notice you’re gone if he mentioned Phil was missing as well.”

 

The three returned to the ballroom after that. As soon as, the guests saw Phil, many rushed up to him and asked him to dance. Phil was flustered and Dan was cracking up.

“I’m sorry, ladies, but I already promised El—Eleanor a dance,” he apologized. The reached for Ellie’s hand and placed his other hand on her waist. She placed her empty hand on his shoulder, but her eyes were wide again. “I’m sorry, Ellie, but I wanted to avoid them as much as possible,” Phil said quietly.

“It’s alright, Phil. I was just surprised,” Ellie replied.

“Now which one is your mother?” he asked. “Is she the woman by the tables with the huge smile staring right at us?”

Ellie looked over to where Phil mentioned. “Yup, that’s her. I bet she’s just ecstatic.”

“Let her be. I don’t want to dance with anyone else tonight.”

 

In the weeks coming, Phil and Ellie would spend most of their days together. Sometimes, Dan would join them because they spent most their time together in the library. However, Dan would leave them soon after meeting up. He would always make an excuse to get away. He’d say he was suddenly feeling ill. Dan actually did sometimes but it wasn’t physical and he couldn’t figure out what it was. But it was obvious to him that Phil was going to marry Ellie. He enjoyed being with her and they had similar interests. Eventually, Dan realized what he was feeling was jealousy. Not of Ellie spending so much time with his best friend, of what the romance between the two. Dan wished he was the one going on long walks with Phil and he wished he was the one kissing Phil.

On one particularly rare day, Dan was able to spend it all with Phil. Phil didn’t have any meetings or any dates with Ellie. The two just lounged around in Phil’s rooms. It should have been a happy day, Phil kept talking about Ellie to no end.

It was irritating Dan so much that he shouted out, “Since you love her so much, why don’t you get married already?”

Phil was confused by Dan’s bluntness. “I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it much. Why are you like this?”

“Why am I like this? You’re the one who won’t shut up about how she great she is. I thought today would be a day just for the two of us. I didn’t realize it was talk-about-Ellie-like-I-haven’t-seen-her-in-forever-day,” Dan yelled. Tears were pooling in his eyes. “I haven’t been able to have a conversation with you since the ball that didn’t include her.”

Phil was quiet. “I didn’t realize I was talking about her that much. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I knew you were in love with her,” Dan said as the tears started flowing now. “Because I knew you’d never be in love with me.”

Phil’s eyes were wide. “What?”

“Yeah, isn’t it great finding it out this way?” Dan asked sarcastically. “I’ve been in love with you for years and it hurts so much knowing I can’t be yours.” He stepped out into the hallway and slammed the door.

Phil was still taken aback. He never knew his best friend was in love with him. Phil did love Ellie, but he wasn’t in love with her. The kisses were O.K., but she felt more like a sister than anything else. She was nothing like Dan. He grew up with Dan and cause mischief with Dan. Phil realized Dan was never like a brother or even just a best friend. He had to make this right.

First, Phil went to the drawing room. There he found Ellie, with her mother and some servants.

“Hello, your majesty, how may we help you?” the duchess inquired.

“Hello, your grace, may I speak with Ellie for a moment?” Phil asked.

“Of course, your majesty,” the duchess replied.

Ellie stood and Phil gestured for her to step into the hallway.

“What’s happened, Phil? Is everything alright?” she asked. She could see something was bothering him.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Phil said.

“Do what, Phil?” Ellie asked confused.

“I can’t court you anymore. I can’t marry you.”

“Why not?”

Phil averted his eyes and was silent.

“Is it because of Dan?” Ellie questioned.

“How did you know?”

Ellie smirked. “It was pretty obvious. I can see the way he looks at you. The way you look at him.”

“Thank you. You are a great friend,” Phil said.

“So are you, Phil,” Ellie said. “And you better invite me to your wedding.”

Phil chuckled. “Of course I will. How could I not? You’re one of my best friends. Behind Dan, of course.”

“Of course,” Ellie grinned. She walked back into the drawing room and sat back down.

“So what was all that, Eleanor?” her mother enquired happily. “I heard him laugh.”

“We broke off our courtship, mother,” Ellie said indignantly.

“You what!?” the duchess exclaimed.

“Like I said, mother, we broke off our courtship. It wasn’t going to work out anyways.”

 

Next, Phil went to the kitchen and “borrowed” the chocolate cake for dinner. He assured he’d bring it back later.

“Mm hmm. Just like that time you “borrowed” that flour and the time you “borrowed” those cookies,” the head cook said.

“I said I was sorry, Rosanna,” Phil pleaded.

 

Last, Phil went to Dan’s room. He was holding the cake he had to fight for. He could also hear soft sobbing coming from within the room. With his empty left hand, he knocked on the door.

“Go away, Phil,” Dan said muffled.

“Honey, please can I come in?” Phil asked.

There was a slight pause before the door opened slowly. Dan’s eyes were red rimmed and filled with unshed tears. He moved aside to let his friend in. Phil set down the cake and threw his arms around his sobbing friend. Dan him for what felt like an eternity. While he sobbed into his friend's shoulder, Phil comforted him by stroking his back slowly. When all the tears ended, the Dan lifted his head and looked into Phil’s eyes.

“What are you doing here, Phil?” Dan asked.

“I had to tie up some loose ends and now I’m here,” the king replied.

“I’m not following,” Dan said.

“I realized why I can’t marry Ellie,” Phil said.

“Why can’t you marry Ellie? You didn’t break up with her because of me did you? If you did, I’m making go right to her and get back together with her,” Dan said.

“Why would I do that if I’m not in love with her?” Phil asked. “I’m not attracted to women anyways.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? We could’ve asked for more men at the ball. I’m sure Lord Kendall or Duke Liguori would be interested. They also wouldn’t really care about the title change.”

“I’m not interested in either of them, Dan. Plus, I’m pretty sure they’re together already. What man do you think in this entire world would I fall in love with?”

“Oh. Do you mean me?” Dan asked.

“No, I mean my great uncle Drumpf of Inche,” Phil said with a sarcastic smile.

Dan snorted. “I’d love to see his reaction to that.”

Phil chuckled. “Of course, I’m in love with you, silly. I can’t even fathom falling in love with someone else.”

Dan rushed forward and kissed his best friend. It was a soft and tender kiss. It lasted a few more moments until Phil pulled away.

“I want to keep do that,” Phil picked up the cake, “but we have a cake here to eat.”

Dan grinned. “Did you “borrow” that?”

“Why is everyone making fun of me for that?” the king exclaimed.

“Because you always say you’re going to borrow some food, but it’s not borrowing if you eat it,” Dan retorted.

“At least I asked this time. I did have to fight Rosanna a bit on it but she allowed me to take it after I told her it was for comforting you. She knows it’s your favorite.”

 

After, they finished the cake, Phil asked, “What I’m supposed to do about an heir if I’m with you? There’s no way in hell I’m letting Drumpf be king.”

“O.K. a couple weeks ago I was bored and decided to read about the heir law.” The king raised his eyebrows. It’s not absolutely essential that you have to marry a woman to have an heir. You could just name someone your heir. They don't even have to be related to you. You could adopt a kid and name them your next-in-line.”

“Of course that's what you did while bored,” the king smirked affectionately.

“What? It was either that or a tome on etiquette. Reading about that law was actually more productive.”

“Yeah, O.K.,” the king joked.

“It was so I could distract myself from your relationship with Ellie. I really do like her. She would’ve been a great queen, I am thankful we won’t have to deal with her mother for much longer,” Dan said.

“I completely agree,” Phil smirked. “How long have you been in love with me?”

 “I’m not completely sure considering I just realized a couple months ago. Maybe since I met you? I think subconsciously I had thought I couldn’t be with you so I dated quite a lot. But none of those men were even a quarter of how awesome you are,” Dan said as tears welled in his eyes. “I love you so much, Phil.”

“I love you, too, Dan,” Phil said as tears started to form in his eyes as well.

The two men embraced each other and clung to each other for a long time. Happy tears silently fell from their eyes. Eventually, Dan yawned.

“Oh, someone’s sleepy. We should get to bed; we have a busy day tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?” he asked sleepily.

“Someone has to deal with the Duchess of Omra.”

Dan grimaced. “I’m not going to like that.”

“I know. See you in the morning,” Phil said and kissed Dan on the cheek.

“Please don’t go. Stay with me like we used to,” the king’s friend pleaded gently.

A small smile appeared on the Phil’s face. “Of course. Let’s go to bed,” he said with a chaste kiss on the lips. Phil grabbed Dan's hand and led him to the bedroom. They silently changed into nightclothes and practically fell onto the large bed.

“Can we go to the library tomorrow and hang out?” Dan mumbled sleepily.

“Of course, honey, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, prompts, suggestions, etc. you can leave a comment below or send me an ask or a message on tumblr at danandphilblog or readinglitblog.


End file.
